<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dance Belt Debacle by Blue_Flames</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342926">The Dance Belt Debacle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Flames/pseuds/Blue_Flames'>Blue_Flames</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantink [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Established Relationship, Implied kink, M/M, Quarantink, Underwear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:33:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Flames/pseuds/Blue_Flames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was relatively well known at the Cricket Club that Yuzuru Hanyu trained and competed with dance belts. Most of the others did as well. So, in the morning when he was getting dressed, Yuzuru frowned as he looked through his underwear drawer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantink [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Dance Belt Debacle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone, this is my day 12 for this challenge and the word today was wedgie. (I may have struggled with this a little bit) It's a little bit silly so I hope you all enjoy it xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was relatively well known at the Cricket Club that Yuzuru Hanyu trained and competed with dance belts. Most of the others did as well. So, in the morning when he was getting dressed, Yuzuru frowned as he looked through his underwear drawer.</p>
<p>“Mum?” He called, “Do you know where my dance belts are?”</p>
<p>“I haven’t done the washing yet. They might all be in there.”</p>
<p>Yuzuru grimaced. He couldn’t wear normal underwear, not to train in. The lines that it would show in his Under Armour… He shuddered. Rooting around, his fingers brushed lace and a lightbulb went off in his mind. Silently thanking Javier for his tastes in the bedroom, Yuzuru pulled on the pair of red lace panties before he finished getting dressed with a little smug smile.</p>
<p>The smile was wiped off his face about ten minutes into his spin training. In the camel spin, everything felt <em>tight</em>. The sit spin pulled something where it had no right to go, and during the Biellmann Yuzuru thought he might actually get ripped in half. Javier, who was getting his coaching training from Brian, glided over to him with face full of concern.</p>
<p>“You okay Yuzu?”</p>
<p>“Underwear problems.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>